An implantable pacemaker may deliver pacing pulses to a patient's heart and monitor conditions of the patient's heart. In some examples, the implantable pacemaker comprises a pulse generator and one or more electrical leads. The pulse generator may, for example, be implanted in a small pocket in the patient's chest. The electrical leads may be coupled to the pulse generator, which may contain circuitry that generates pacing pulses and/or senses cardiac electrical activity. The electrical leads may extend from the pulse generator to a target site (e.g., an atrium and/or a ventricle) such that electrodes at the proximal ends of the electrical leads are positioned at a target site. The pulse generator may provide electrical stimulation to the target site and/or monitor cardiac electrical activity at the target site via the electrodes.
A leadless pacing device has also been proposed for sensing electrical activity and/or delivering therapeutic electrical signals to the heart. The leadless pacing device may include one or more electrodes on its outer housing to deliver therapeutic electrical signals and/or sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart. The leadless pacing device may be positioned within or outside of the heart and, in some examples, may be anchored to a wall of the heart via a fixation mechanism.